oggyandthecockroachesfandomcom-20200222-history
Oggy
The female blue counterpart, See Monica The female white counterpart, See Olivia Oggy is the main character and protagonist of the Oggy and the Cockroaches show. Character Data *Hair Colors: Black *Fur Colors: Blue *Eye Colors: Green *Nose Colors: Red *Tummy Colors: Grey *Birthplace: New Hollandia *Homeplace: Bienvenue City Dutch Apperance Oggy has a blue body, a red nose, a pink tongue, a grey tummy, whiskers on a yellow circle, pointy ears, and white feet. Relatives *Chucky (Grandfather) *Soto (Father) *Matilda (Mother) *Monica (Non-Identical Twin Sister) *Jack (Cousin) *Selina (Niece) *Nadia (Daughter) Friends and Pals *Olivia (Love Interest) *Jack (Usually) *Joey (Sometimes) *Marky (Sometimes) *Dee Dee(Sometimes) *Monica (Twin Sister) *Bob (Rarely) *Dexter (2nd Pupil) *Marceline (1st Pupil) Enemies and Villains Oggy had foes because of their evil ways aside from the Three Evil Bugs (Joey, Marky and Dee Dee). *Joey (Usually) *Marky (Usually) *Dee Dee (Usually) *Bob (Mostly) *Jack (Occasionally) Abilities Oggy has sometimes had more skills than one. Strengths Clay like body. Weaknesses *Oggy's Heart Personality Oggy usually spends his time either watching TV or doing housework - when not chasing roaches. Although sometimes acting somewhat female (or in some cases, dressing like a maid, gardening), or male (in one episode the roaches steal his laundry bag and keep dropping a track of clothes - Oggy picks them up one-by-one, but, embarrassed, moves off screen when a brassiere becomes visible among the boxer shorts and socks). Despite the constant mayhem caused by the cockroaches, Oggy has developed a sort of love-hate relationship with them, having lived with them for a long time. It was revealed in the episode "The Outsider", Oggy was terribly afraid of mice. Whenever he finds himself alone in his house, he will eventually begin to miss the cockroaches along with their pranks. In one episode (So Lonely), he even uses a tape recorder with their laughter on it and plays their pranks on himself out of boredom. Oggy has come to realize that without the cockroaches, nothing fun or interesting ever happens in his life. Aside from the fact that oggy usually hates the cockroaches, he doesnt want to get rid of them for good or anything like that as shown in the episode the blob inside the green blob when oggy was going to hit the cockroaches but refuses to do it. Oggy has a some what calm behavior. He most of the time think that the little chase between him and the cockroaches is just a game so to speak. He only harms the cockroaches if provoked. Relationship Chances Olivia The new mate the next door neighbor, he fell in love with Olivia, in the episode "Olivia", he saved Olivia's life, making Jack and Bob jealous of him. Terra The former friend who appreared in two episodes (Jealousy and The Joker Joked). She came to his house for a date. He became jealous when Marky came to her. She was Oggy's mate, but their relationship is already over because Oggy wears wrong clothes to come her house. Jack Jack is Oggy's cousin, even though Jack is crazy, he is still a friend to Oggy. Sometimes Oggy wins over the cockroaches with help from Jack. Also, Jack is often there to save Oggy from the evil plots arranged by the cockroaches. Occasionally, however, Oggy has to stop Jack when something is going wrong to Jack. Monica Monica is Oggy's sister. Actually she is the twin sister of Oggy. In the episode "Don't Rock The Cradle", she has a baby and wants Oggy to babysit the baby. The only problem is that the cockroaches made an ultimate evil plan. All they had to do is to wake up Monica's baby numerous times. Joey, Marky, and Dee Dee Oggy holds an intense grudge against Dee Dee, Marky, and Joey, which was created even when he was a baby (revealed in the episode "It's a Small World"). He loses and falls victim to the cockroaches in many episodes, but in some other episodes he reigns victorious as he defeats them. Occasionally, however, Oggy is forced to work together with the cockroaches, especially when Jack "turns crazy", like in the episodes "The Dictator" and "Life's a Beach". Bob The next door neighbor with anger management issues. He is an enemy of Oggy in many episodes. Every time when Oggy destroys something that Bob is own, He is always killed with Bob. However, in the episode "To Serve of Protect","The Cicada and the Cockroaches" and "Olivia", he's no longer a villain to Oggy or beat him. Trivia *Oggy is voiced by Don Michael Paul in English, Akio Otsuka in Japanese, and Enchong Dee in Filipino. *It is somewhat possible that Oggy had been based by Thomas "Tom" Cat from the American animated cartoon, Tom and Jerry. The following are the evidences of this hypothesis: 1. Both Tom and Oggy have blue furs and whitish grey abdomen. 2. Tom chases Jerry while Oggy chases Joey, Marky, and Dee Dee but the reasons are different. Tom usually chases Jerry in order to consume and/or humiliate him while for Oggy, he chases the three cockroaches inorder to punish and/or humiliate them in return for the mayhem they have caused. *Strangely, at the old times at the article of Oggy and the Cockroaches on Wikipedia, they said that Oggy is voiced by Mark Waterworth. *Oggy is afraid of needle shots, as seen in many episodes. *Oggy injuries are reversible (could return to his original form even after being run over by car or scratched), can be seen in the episode Invincible. *Oggy is afraid of mouse (murophobia), can be seen in the episode The Outsider. This is ironic because usually, cats aren't afraid of mice and in fact, they consider them as their primary food. *Oggy is afraid of flying (aviophobia), can be seen in the episode Rock 'n' Roll Altitude but at First Flight he does not show any signs of aviophobia. *Oggy is afraid of water (hydrophobia), and this can be seen in the episode Deep End. In contrast to popular belief, most cats aren't afraid of water at all. They only run away from water whenever they are being sprayed by it. *Oggy is more serious in working than Jack. *His phone number is 3333-6666 not 333-33. *Oggy has a large library in his house, and it was featured in the episode It's a Long Way Down . *Oggy's house looks bigger in the inside than the outside. *In episode Oggy's Night Out, he brings his purse to hide his weapon. *'Running Gag:' He always gets beaten by Bob or other people, everytime he does something on them. *Sometimes, Oggy is acting somewhat girly in his personality as he occasionally dresses up like a maid and is shown gardening in his backyard. *Actually he is the based of Mr. Kat from Kid vs Kat. *He even watch the 1900s film "The hunteroo" which he met a hunter and a kangaroo which is on the 1900s film was seen in the episode Cartoon Lesson. *In the episode Oggywood, he was a fan of Henry DuPont. *Different episodes that Oggy made criminal records such as Oggy's Night Out, he tries to chase the cockroaches from stealing his orders but ended up destroying the whole restaurant. *Whenever he cries, it usually sounds like a baby crying. *The car Oggy drives is an orange Volkswagen Beetle as seen as A Jealous Guy. His neighbor, Bob, also owns a similar Volkswagen Beetle with the same color. Themed Content *Oggy's Heart *Oggy's Laundry Bag *Oggy's Purse *Oggy's Home *Oggy's Fridge Gallery r548395_3229324.jpg Snapshot20101119000649.jpg|Oggy in Opened Theme El salsafiore man-hidden.jpg Toot! to0t!.jpg Oggy 7805.gif Wiki.png 3138111.jpg Randy.jpg Oggy and joey on electric zone.jpg Old oggy.jpg Oggy Love.jpg Olivia.jpg 3 (1).jpg 419147.jpg Oggy-and-the-Cockroaches-post.jpg|Oggy in Season 4 Promo Art Pisong oggy.jpg Randy.jpg Baby.jpg Kinopoisk.ru-Oggy-and-the-Cockroaches-1270171--w--1024.jpg|Oggy in Promo Art with French language Wash.jpg|Oggy in Promo Art The lottery.jpg 596513.jpg Oggy bit.jpg 282734 232230333477115 100000704505905 718138 756267 n.jpg 3138141.jpg Jack and Oggy.jpg Police.jpg IlBBsyTCmP94D1at9SGdCuBCXpNYHZbqFCRX2g1Hw0EZvENUxUX0jZ5Bjl0QF3Bl8TD0Z8CqYhK.jpg Oggy oggy's night out.jpg Jack oggy's night out.jpg Terra 23.jpg Terra.jpg Safe image.jpg Oggy and the cockroaches le cafards gamount cartoons tom and jerry nickelodeon nick india television children parenting joy.jpg Jones.jpg Oggy find.jpg 9220.jpg 596444.jpg|Sexy Jack Jack call.jpg Bob boxing.jpg 419389.jpg Oggy-cockroaches oggy-the-patient 240x135.jpg 418947.jpg 419142.jpg 596506.jpg 596505.jpg Sitcoms.jpg Oggy-and-the-cockroaches-oggy-and-the-cockroaches-19040308-635-480.jpg Oggy-and-the-cockroaches-oggy-and-the-cockroaches-19040293-635-480.jpg 032-oggy-and-the-cockroaches-the-lotery-ticket.jpg|Oggy in title board of The Lottery Ticket Oggy and olivia by athor1994-d5h5d8g.png Oggy kiss olivia by athor1994-d5h5d50.jpg 374093 253525168103942 2031789204 n.jpg Dreaming.png Oggy spices.png Olivia picked up.png Oggy smiled.png Oggy chat.png Santa Oggy.jpg 050-oggy-and-the-cockroaches-heatwave.jpg EG1ldTk2MTI= o oggy-and-the-cockroaches---18th-november-2011-video-.jpg 3138401.jpg 482031 421127947928497 1759294456 n.jpg 483177 421128137928478 875861753 n.jpg 556659 421128111261814 920373301 n.jpg Oggy fault.jpg 314037 421128641261761 631278325 n.jpg 532659 421128624595096 516244770 n.jpg 532178 421128577928434 1528372115 n.jpg 578741 421126921261933 303491778 n.jpg 376945 421126874595271 1158941194 n.jpg 320297 421126997928592 1447740458 n.jpg download (1).jpg download.jpg|Yum Chocolate download (3).jpg|U mad bro images.jpg|Oggy as a cockroach download (4).jpg|Oggy 3023-3-12.jpg|Muahahaha Artwork by others Oggy-and-the-Cockroaches-fan-arts-oggy-and-the-cockroaches-30928807-1024-547.png|Artwork by Artica-ice-cat Old Oggy and his friends by PurpleSerguei.jpg|Artwork by PurpleSerguei No title by hakurinn0215-d55uv0r.jpg Oggy and Joey.jpg|Posted by Joeythehedgeroach A drawing of Oggy by Tanicfan22.png|Artwork by IAMMICHUKIAKEW in Computer Oggy & the Cockroaches.jpg|Posted by Joeythehegreroach Oggy's heart.png|Oggy's heart is beating that a heart is hurt Oggy (atwork by Joeythehedgeroach.png|Artwork by Joeythehedgeroach christmas_carols_by_arctica_ice_cat-d4ixkqy.jpg|Artwork by Artica-ice-cat Poll Do you like Oggy? Yes No Sometimes Does Oggy had some enemies? Yes No How many times did the cockroaches prank and kill Oggy in different ways? 6,224 5,643 9,422,621 Category:Cat Category:Characters Category:Cat Family Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Cockroaches' Rivals